bleachfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Saga de la Posesión de Almas
|altbackcolor= |bordercolor= Black |alttextcolor = White |textcolor = White |general align = center |topborderradius= 20 |bottomborderradius= 0 |height= 3 |minwidth= |maxwidth= |tab1= Parte 1 |tab2= Parte 2 |class= |alt class= }} Capítulo 1: Clean In The Darkness Un grupo de pasos se escuchaba en ese pasillo oscuro y desolado, más desolado de lo habitual; aquel grupo de shinigamis había sido llamado para cumplir una misión de investigación; las razones, el limpiador había desaparecido misteriosamente. Generalmente una vez a la semana, aquel corredor subterráneo dejaba de ser desolado para mostrar señales de aquella entidad limpiadora; el Seimichiō, o simplemente llamado el limpiador. Sin embargo hace ya unas dos semanas hasta que su ausencia fuera notada. Por ese mismo detalle aquel grupo de shinigamis había sido enviado al Dangai. Su misión era investigar por la ausencia del limpiador, solucionar el problema si era posible o regresar a la Soul Society para informar sus hallazgos. No parecía nada fuera de lo normal. Shinigami 1: Estén alertas. Cualquier actividad sospechosa debe ser registrada para la Capitana Comandante. Shinigamis 2 y 3: ¡Entendido Teniente Kuro! Un joven aparentemente prematuro destacaba de ese pequeño grupo. El actual teniente de la Sexta División, Kuro Kobashi, el hijo menor del Rey Espíritu, fue el elegido para comandar aquel grupo de investigación. Aunque la verdad, no era como si estar en ese pasillo sucio y espantoso fuera lo más emocionante de su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ir él? Cualquier idiota podía estar ahí, ver unas cuantas rocas y luego regresar a dejar el papeleo en la oficina de su capitán. Pero las cosas no eran tan simples… Aun recordaba cómo fue que le asignaron la misión… Flash Back Kuro estaba descansando de sus labores diarias como teniente. Hacía poco que le habían otorgado el puesto, así que aun no se acostumbraba al ajetreo de un cargo tan alto. Sin embargo había logrado terminar todos los informes sin ningún inconveniente y ahora se preparaba para disfrutar un buen vaso de soda de naranja. Era simplemente lo mejor. Descansar en un sillón cómodo luego de un largo día de trabajo y una buena soda refrescando su garganta, al diablo el paraíso, nada superaba aquello… hasta que… ¿?: (Abre la puerta repentinamente) ¡Oh, Kuro! Qué bueno que te consigo. Oye, tienes una misión urgente. Kuro: (Vena en la frente) Capitán, ¿Qué le he dicho sobre interrumpirme a la hora de mi soda…? Le podía estar hablando su mismo padre en ese momento y aun así lo molería a golpes. Nadie, pero NADIE lo interrumpía cuando tomaba su soda de naranja. Aunque se tratara de su propio capitán, Kida Ryumaki. Si su superior insistía en interrumpirlo no respondería por lo que fuera capaz de hacer. Kida: Honestamente ya se me olvido. En fin, alístate rápido. La misión es-- Kuro: ¡¡Me importa un cuerno!! ¡¡¡ESTOY BEBIENDO MI SODA!!! Kida: Yo que tu bajaría el tono. Kuro: ¡¿O qué?! ¿?: O yo misma te arranco la lengua para que te moderes. Kuro ladeo un poco la cabeza para ver la figura menuda que estaba parada detrás de su capitán. Una chica bajita, delgada, de cabello exageradamente largo y una mirada de pocos amigos. Kuro: Je, ¿No hablas mucho para ser tan bajita? Kida: Kuro, si aprecias tu vida mejor bájale a tu actitud. La capitana Naoko no es la reina de la paciencia precisamente… Se fijo mejor en la chica. Llevaba un haori extraño así que debía ser capitana. Nunca la había visto pero aun así, no le importaba, si algo no le gustaba era que lo interrumpieran de su soda. Naoko: Tsk… Como se nota que eres el bebe de ese anciano. Eres más molesto que él. Kuro: ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Naoko: Kida, tengo más asuntos que atender así que te encargo darle los detalles al mocoso de aquí. Kuro: ¡¿Mocoso?! Kida: (Le sonríe a Naoko) Lamento mucho esto. El tiene su personalidad, ya sabes… Naoko: No lo mato aquí mismo porque te estimo. Kida: Me encargare de darle la información completa… Mientras, ¿Por qué tú no vas a tomar una siesta o algo? Dormir es bueno para la salud. ¿?: (Desde afuera) Se lo dije, Nao-san… Naoko: Tsk… ¿Cómo puedo dormir cuando el Gotei se desmorona si no lo vigilo? Kida: ¿No crees que exageras? Naoko: Quizás, pero no me lo digas… Luka-sama, nos vamos. (Abre la puerta para irse) Luka: Si, Nao-san… Antes de decir algo mas, la chica bajita de cabello largo y un joven extraño con un abrigo con orejas de gato habían desaparecido usando Shunpo. Kuro no les prestó mucha atención y volvió a su soda de naranja. Kida: (Mira a Kuro) ¿Y tú qué haces tan cómodo? Ya te dije que debes alistarte. Kuro: No me interesa lo que diga esa chica. No me interesa que sea Capitana. Kida: Entonces presumo que no te interesa lo que diga la capitana comandante y que por ende no te importa perder la vida. Kuro: La Capitana Comandante no se molestaría en darle una misión a un Teniente. Kida: Pues es verdad, ella me la dio a mi pero yo te la pase a ti. Ya es hora de que actúes como Teniente… y por cierto, esa “Bajita” que se acaba de ir es la Capitana Comandante y seguramente te has ganado su odio. No escupió su soda en ese momento porque era demasiado preciada, pero casi se atraganta con ella. Se esperaba que la Sōtaichō fuera más imponente, algo así como una anciana, pero no a una chica bajita que parecía más pequeña que él. Kida: Te encargo esto Kuro. Es una misión muy importante, lo suficiente como para que la Sōtaichō la asigne personalmente. Kuro: B-Bueno ya… ¿Y-Y que se supone que es? Kida: Iras al Dangai a investigar. Algo raro está pasando allá. Kuro: ¿Algo raro? Kida: Te daré los detalles después… Kuro: De acuerdo. Déjemelo a mí Capitán… Fin del Flash Back. Kuro: (Pensando con frustración: Si claro. ¡Importantísimo! Venir a ver la baba de este corredor es algo que no me podría perder, ¡Claro que no! ¡¡Cuando regrese será mejor admita que me dejo el trabajo que no quería hacer Capitán Kida el perezoso!!) Shinigami 2: ¿T-Teniente Kuro? Kuro: ¡¿Qué?! Shinigami 3: ¿Se encuentra bien señor? Kuro: ¡¡De maravilla, ¿No se me nota o qué?!! Shinigami 2 y 3: E-Ehh… Kuro: ¡¡¡SIGAN INVESTIGANDO!!! Shinigamis 2 y 3: ¡¡S-Señor, si señor!! Luego de una última queja y maldición a su suerte, el Teniente Kuro decidió adelantarse a sus hombres. No pasaba nada. Todo era condenadamente tranquilo, aburrido, monótono y hasta asqueroso. Calmo un poco su andar para pensar mejor la situación. El Limpiador llevaba tiempo sin aparecer y aun no hallaba rastros si quiera de su presencia. Tenía que admitir que aquello era extraño, y le provocaba una sensación que le decía que algo no estaba bien. Kuro: ¿A dónde se habrá ido…? Antes de contestarse a sí mismo. Un grito de dolor bruscamente detenido por un golpe proveniente de la dirección en donde había dejado a sus hombres. Kuro corrió a toda velocidad hacia aquella dirección. Kuro: ¡¿Están bien?! ¿P-Pero que…? La visión que tenia frente suyo no era para nada alentadora. Uno de sus hombres, muerto y casi partido en dos; el otro shinigami estaba en un estado agonizante mientras era atravesado por una espada desconocida. ¿?: Ver estos uniformes me trae tantos recuerdos… Kuro: (Desenvaina su espada) ¡¿Quién eres?! El nuevo enemigo termino con la agonía del shinigami al terminar de hundir su espada en su cuerpo, para luego tirarlo encima de su compañero como si no valiera nada. Kuro pudo ver mejor a su enemigo, un hombre alto con vendajes negros en su ojo y cuello, cabellos oscuros y una expresión tan serena que pareciera ser incapaz de matar tan brutalmente a dos hombres. ¿?: Je… Eso se averiguara en su momento… Por ahora, necesito que envíes un mensaje. Kuro: ¡¡No juegues conmigo!! Sin una palabra más, Kuro se abalanzo contra su oponente, el cual seguía con su expresión serena y sin mover ni un musculo. Antes de que el Teniente dijera la primea silaba para liberar su shikai, sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo agarrado del cuello por la mano del hombre que había matado a sus compañeros. Intentando inútilmente de resistirse, el hombre ejerció presión en el cuello del Teniente de una forma lenta y cruel, como si quisiera ver con detalle como uno de los altos oficiales del Gotei perdía sus fuerzas y el conocimiento. ¿?: Tranquilo… Como te dije, necesito que envíes un mensaje, así que no te matare… Por ahora. (Lo alza en el aire aun sin soltar su cuello) Kuro: (Intentando liberarse) H-Hadō… 31... Antes de que pudiera liberarse, Kuro ya había sido lanzado con dolorosa fuerza a una de las paredes del Dangai. Intentando levantarse mientras soportaba el dolor de sus heridas una fuerte corriente de dolor saliendo de su pecho. La vista se le nublaba pero pudo ver con exactitud como la hoja de una espada era clavada en su pecho. Su preciada sangre comenzaba a brotar de la herida mientras su enemigo permanecía escalofriantemente calmo, con una sonrisa serena, como si ignorara el acto tan brutal que estaba cometiendo. ¿?: Ahora escucha, Shinigami… Volverás a tu hogar, vivo, y les dirás a tus superiores lo siguiente… Pronto, la Sociedad de Almas estará sumergida en un caos irreparable… Vayan preparando sus cabezas para la llegada de los Kiheitai… … Ahora duerme… … Naoko: (Entra bruscamente con el seño fruncido) ¿Dónde está? Había recibido la noticia de que un Shinigami había sido encontrado en tétricas condiciones a las afueras del Dangai, luego de recibir los detalles de que había sido el Teniente de la Sexta División, solo tenía dos cosas en la mente, Una: Regañar al capitán mas irresponsable del gotei, y Dos: Averiguar el porqué tenía una tan mala sensación en el pecho a causa de todo eso. Antes de seguir avanzando, el actual capitán de la Cuarta División, Yorumaru Kurayami, había interceptado a la Comandante General del Gotei. Si bien ella era la máxima autoridad de los 13 escuadrones, dentro del suyo ella debía seguir sus reglas. Yorumaru: Esta estable, pero no es conveniente que reciba visitas. Naoko: ¿Quién le hizo eso? Yorumaru: Aun no-- ¡E-Espere Capitana! Naoko le había pasado por un lado al capitán de la 4ta División. Tenía que ver a Kuro y terminar de ponerle fin a sus sospechas. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Luka se interpuso entre ella y Yorumaru para evitar una interrupción… Tenía claro que Kuro no estaba en su máxima condición, y si bien ella tenía fama de dura, sabía cuando no serlo. Entro calmadamente a la habitación del teniente herido, donde fue atendido y ahora recuperaba sus fuerzas. Estaba vendado y parecía que lo que sea que le habían hecho era grave… Se acerco lentamente y lo miro con la mirada más suave y comprensiva que tenia. Ella era la comandante, no podía ver a sus hombres así, no permitiría que sus hombres llegaran a ese estado, no si podía evitarlo. Naoko: … Kuro… ¿Quién te hizo esto…? Aun en su estado, el Teniente estaba consciente, y sabia que su deber era el informar a sus superiores del peligro. No solo como teniente, sino como un simple Shinigami… Con voz débil por el cansancio y el dolor de sus heridas solo alcanzo a decir una palabra… Kuro: Kiheitai… Capítulo 2: Begin of the Annihilation Dentro de esas armónicas y tranquilas paredes, en una de las tantas habitaciones... En ese pasivo mundo donde dos personajes enigmáticos hablaban y discutían como si el tiempo les sobraba, y de verdad era así. Uno era un anciano con túnica blanca y expresión pasiva pero seria, y la otra era una mujer mucho más joven y de cabellera plateada. Estos eran el mismísimo Rey espiritual, Tenshō y una de sus guardaespaldas Minamy, sentados y a gustos de la forma más calma posible. Tenshō: Y dime Nieta, ¿como esta tu Adorado? Minamy: ¿Silver...? Molesto como siempre... Tenshō: ¡Mrhj...! (Trata de no reír) Entonces supongo que esta bien. Minamy: ¡¿De que te ríes Anciano?! ¿?: Hey, hey... ¿No están muy tranquilos ustedes dos? Los dos movieron la vista hacia una abuelita vestida con un haori blanco que denotaba su igualdad jerárquica. Tenshō: Oh, buenos días Miu. Miu: ¡No vengas con eso de "buenos días Miu"! La anciana una mirada seria y severa, aunque por lo general le gustaba dar una impresión más agradable, por este asunto no podía presentarse nada cariñosa. Tenshō: ¿Que ocurre Miu? Sabes que puedo ser algo flojo a la hora de actualizarme, por eso estoy aquí con mi nieta. Miu: (Suspira y se sienta a su lado) Que Rey... ¿No sabías que un grupo de niños indecentes acaban de causar problemas en la Sociedad de Almas? Esto da pinta de ser más de lo que los capitanes y mi nieta puedan controlar... Minamy: ¿Eh? ¿De que va esto? La Guardia real parpadeo muy confundida, mientras Tenshō parecía muy dentro del tema por su expresión, y más por la mueca en el rostro de Miu.... A veces presentía que ella podía casi intuir cuando algo muy malo iba a pasar... Ya que hacía tiempo que no la veía así, cuando el anterior Capitán comandante fue asesinado. Tenshō: Ve al grano Miu... Miu: Supongo que recuerdas a ese grupo de chicos que te dieron problemas hace muchos años... Tenshō: (Se rasca un poco la cabeza) De tantos niños insolentes... Miu: (Frunce el ceño) No trates de evadir el asunto, sabes como yo que ahora han formado su propia organización criminal. Y ya comenzaron a realizar sus señales para llamar la atención. Tenshō: Lo se. Miu: Primero ese ataque en la dimensión del limpiador hace unos meses... Tenshō: Ya lo se. Miu: Actualmente su objetivo se centro en la Cuarta división... No tengo entendido como pero sus cuerpos fueron modificados para ser bombas andantes. Minamy: (Parpadea más cohibida) ... La anciana solo asintió incomoda por la situación, mientras el Rey mantuvo la cabeza baja, y la tranquila briza alrededor se torno un poco más agresiva, a causa de la creciente furia y enfado del mismo... Minamy: Abuelo... ¿Que diablos es este "Kiheitai"? Sabía que era un momento difícil, pero debía informarse que era exactamente esta organización, y también que decisiones tomaría el Rey. Este solo se descargo con un suspiro mientras el ambiente se relajaba al mismo tiempo. Tenshō: El asunto es complicado nieta... Miu lo dijo, son solo niños como de tu edad, pero con un severo problema de falta de atención. Minamy: ¿A que te refieres? Tenshō: Antes esta organización tenía escasos miembros y ni siquiera tenía un nombre... Miu: Esperabamos que el egocentrismo de estos niños causara discordia en el grupo y que eventualmente se separaran, así sería más facil capturarlos. Tenshō: Si, pero parece que no fue así. Ahora su grupo esta constituido por ex miembros del Gotei 13, traidores y escoría del mismo nido de gusanos. Minamy: No puedo creer... Que algo así este suelto por ahí... Miu: Eso no es todo mi niña. Se pone peor... Minamy: ¿Eh? Tenshō: Cierto... Me llego la información, esos bastardos han liberado a Kojiro Mibu. Minamy: Mibu... ¿Ese criminal de rango alto esta libre? Miu: Yep, y si en verdad se unio a ellos, según declaro un oficial, la situación es grave. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensando... Hasta que la más joven de los tres lo interrumpió. Minamy: Entonces... ¿Por que habrán convertido a la Cuarta división en explosivos vivientes...? Miu: Mmn, para nada bueno hija mía... Y por cierto, mi nieta Nao no me ha llamado como suele hacerlo. Esto me inquieta, que pase en esta situación tan importante. Tenshō: Si, hay que contactar con el Comandante y debatir que haremos al respecto... Miu: Ahora lo importante es proteger a la división medica, ellos son muy fundamentales para la supervivencia del Gotei. Bueno, ire a ver que hago... Ya saben, para colaborar en el asunto... Bye. La anciana se levanto, y les despidió con un gesto de su mano sonriendo con confianza y calides antes de desaparecer con Shumpo. Minamy: Mmn... Tenshō: Nieta, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar de ello. Minamy: Dime... Tenshō: Uno de esos Capitanes traidores, quizás el líder del grupo... Probablemente es Zeo Yoshida. Minamy: ¿Zeo...? ¿En serio? Tenshō: (Asiente un poco) Es muy probable, desde hace mucho tiempo dio problemas y causo estragos... La sutileza nunca fue su fuerte... Minamy: No me creo que el pudiera hacer tales actos... Realmente... Ella presiono un poco sus puños... Todo esto era muy repentino, y cualquiera se sentiría así de frustrado, e incomodo. Pero ellos tenían una labor que cumplir, y una postura que tomar. ---- ... ---- En otro momento, un hombre de apariencia maciza y vestido con ropas que recordaban a la tradicional japonesa se acercaba a un lugar radicalmente distinto, era oscuro y tenebroso, además de causar una gran sensación de amenaza. El tipo se puso de pie ante dos puertas de enorme tamaño y apariencia que solo ayudaba a adornar de forma apropiada la aterradora estética del lugar. ¿?: ¡Hey, soy Jiro! ¡Abran de una vez! Fue un poco brusco, pero el pedido fue aceptado y las gigantes puertas se abrieron, dejando paso aun sector aun más oscura. Había un grupo considerable de miembros, con vistosa apariencia de inminente peligro. Algunos de estos le hicieron una reverencia de respeto, pero otros nada más le miraron de mala cara. Jiro: Este lugar... Siempre tan agradable. Con una actitud soberbia, demostrado en su acostumbrado gesto reposando las manos en los bolsillos, se paro frente a otro hombre de notable altura jerárquica, esto se denotaba al estar sentado de forma imponente en su trono privado. Jiro: Oye, Zeo, el escándalo por fin ha comenzado. Una buena porción de los tontos de la Cuarta división ya fueron infectados. Excepto por algunos cuantos, según me dijiste. Este hombre, Zeo Yoshida, o también apodado "Den-sama" por los demás miembros era un hombre respetado y temido en la misma medida, muy conocido por sus crueles ademanes y su falta de consideración hacia la vida de las personas a su alrededor. Y no solo eso, también... Zeo: Eso es perfecto Jiro, bien hecho, tu próxima misión... Jiro: (Parpadea un poco) ¿Uhm? El líder le apunto con su dedo indice, y sin más una pequeña esfera luminosa se asimilo frente a este. Zeo: Morir, Silver Lining. Antes de que el pobre a penas pudiera reaccionar, el orbe o proyectil había traspado su cabeza en un perfecto y elegante tiro del ex capitán. Ciertamente, también odiaba a más no poder escuchar que le llamaran "Zeo". ¿?: Deberías calmarte, Denhikari. Zeo: Estoy muy calmado, maestro. Miro detras de él, una silueta sentada en su propio trono, oculto entre la oscuridad. Maestro: Jiro ciertamente era un soldado raso, pero también tenía habilidades muy prometedoras... ¿Por eso lo ascendiste, no? Zeo: Era solo un señuelo, además cometió un grave error. Maestro: ¿En serio? ¿Cual? Zeo: Yo dije, explicitamente: "No dejes a uno solo vivo". Maestro: Y se confundió... Mrhj... ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡La próxima vez se más claro! Zeo: (Suspira un poco y asiente) Así sera, maestro. Como sea, debería enviar a Sakagami para que acabe con unos cuantos de la Duodécima división... Imagino que asesinar científicos sería muy placentero y divertido. Como matar ratas. Maestro: Ehh... Mejor deja que Nagato le haga compañía, sabes que esos dos juntos pueden formar un caos muy entretenido. Zeo: Una mejor idea también seria enviar a Hiroto como refuerzo. Maestro: ¿Y si mejor vamos todos y terminamos con esto? Zeo: Eso es interesante maestro, la Sociedad de Almas entera colapsaría en minutos, pero mejor solo enviemos una advertencía. (Chasquea sus dedos) ¡Akako! De repente emergio de las sombras un presencia carmesi, una mujer de cabellos rojos se inclino frente a Zeo, una fiel subordinada del Kiheitai, Akako. Akako: A sus ordenes, Den-sama. Zeo: Creo... Que la Sexta división tiene demasiados miembros, ¿tu que opinas? Akako: Estoy de acuerdo señor. Zeo: Entonces ve, y reduce el numero... Del quinto oficial para abajo. Akako: Entendido, Den-sama. Entonces si me disculpan. La joven, respetuosa con sus jefes desapareció de la vista en un segundo, como fue orden de Zeo debía cumplirse instantáneamente... Solo... Maestro: Tu... También vas. Una pequeña visita contenida se emitió en la oscuridad, aunque no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire. Finalmente, el ataque comenzaba. Capítulo 3: The Head of the White Dragon Volviendo una vez más al Seireitei, se podía decir que era un hermoso día, con las nubes blancas y esponjosas como algodón meciéndose al suave ritmo de la brisa en el cielo azul, por supuesto, sin estorbar los cálidos y reconfortantes rayos del sol. Shinigami 1: Ahh, ¡que hermoso esta el día hoy! Nada podría arruinar una mañana tan preciosa. Shinigami 2: ¡Oye, nunca debes decir eso que es de mal augurio! Shinigami 1: Je, je, vamos hombre... ¡Eres muy supersticioso! Shinigami 3: ¡Hey, ustedes dos ponganse a trabajar! Estos días divertidos en la Sexta división, tan familiera pero también organizada, todo gracias a la diligencía de su líder, el Capitán Ryumaki. Ellos no lo decían, pero deseaban que esos dias duraran para siempre... Y luego de lo que vendrían lo suplicarían más que nunca, por que una figura carmesi miraba a los soldados desde la punta de un edificio. Akako pronto comenzaría. Akako: Ahh, que nostalgía me da pisar estas tierras después de tanto tiempo... La mujer sin demora se dejo caer hacia la vista de los Shinigami, que notaron rapidamente su presencia y mantuvieron una postura defensiva. Akako: Es bueno volver, y recordar viejos rostros. Shinigami 3: ¡ Intruso, ¿quien diablos eres y como entraste aquí?! Akako: (Se golpea la frente y niega con la cabeza) Diria que nadie me recuerda... La pelirroja no pudo evitar reir por la hilarante situación, mientras movio su mano desde su frente hasta las fibras de cabello resaltante solamente para acomodarlo. Akako: Bueno, realmente no me importa. La orden de Den-sama debe ser ejecutada inmediatamente. En un simple movimiento de manos, Akako habia cortado por la mitad a uno de esos Shinigami, y fue con una impunidad tal, que todos los demás presentes deberían sentirse desafortunados por no haberse quedado dormidos en casa. Shinigami 1: ¡¿C-Como paso eso... E-El fue...?! Shinigami 2: ¡¡No seas idiota!! ¡No nos podemos distraer ante el enemigo! Shinigami 1: ¡¡Eso lo se pero...!! Akako: Ahh, se ve que son muy diligentes, aun en estado de pánico. Antes de que aquellos dos pudieran reaccionar ante sus palabras, lo último que pudieron ver fue el filo de una espada teñirse de rojo al traspasar sus cuerpos como hojas de papel. Akako podía ser despiadada, sádica y muy indiferente a la hora de asesinar personas, en especial cuando le caían tan mal como la gente del Gotei 13. Akako: Bien, supongo que ahí adentro habrá aun más basura... Sera buen lugar para liberar a Fenikkusu, debo cumplir la orden de Den-sama y asesinar todos los oficiales inferiores. Se dispuso a entrar al edificio que tenía en frente, no eran otras que las oficinas de la Sexta división. Pretendía incendiar todo el cuartel, ya que con el poder de su zanpaku-tō eso sería muy sencillo, y además muchos oficiales terminarían hechos carbón; eso sería suficiente advertencia y complacería a su líder, ¿no? Akako: (Pensando: Hmp, no hay nadie.) Pensaba mientras se ocultaba detrás de una de las paredes, observando con atención a su alrededor... Akako: Ya es hora... De cumplir la orden de Den-sama. La pelirroja tomo su espada y la clavo en el suelo sin demora, al estar hecho de madera el edificio se incendiaria tan fácilmente que una ola de fuego abrazador dejaría achicharrada hasta la última mosca del lugar, se debía comprender por que era un de los soldados favoritos del Kiheitai, siempre cumplía las ordenes de forma ingeniosa. Ella se disponía a recitar el comando de activación para liberar el poder de su Shikai, pero... De repente una mano se aferro de su muñeca, y posteriormente fue '' azotada brutalmente hasta salir despedida del edificio atravesando una de las paredes. '''Akako': ¡¡Ghan...!! Cuando cayo al suelo se sintió fuertemente adolorida en su torso, aunque el verdadero dolor estaba en su muñeca. Akako: ¡¡Ahhj...!! (Se sostiene el brazo) ¡Mi mano...! Miro con desdén y furia como su espada caía desde el hueco en la pared hasta clavarse en el suelo, más su atención se fijaba en su propia mano desmembrada, que aun se mantenía aferrada al mango. Akako: Un desgraciado... ¿?: Eso fue por mis compañeros, intrusa. La pelirroja giro la vista al frente, no había notado su precencia, pero pronto se dio cuenta por su enorme reiatsu quien era. Un hombre de larga cabellera plateada y un fisico admirable, se presentaba el Capitán Kida. Akako: Jehh, ¿me encontre con el señor Capitán? Kida: Soy el Capitán de la Sexta división, Kida Ryumaki. Akako: Mnn... Apreto su brazo más fuerte, y analizo la situación con detenimiento... No hay duda de que fue empujada y cortada al mismo tiempo, por lo que obviamente desenfundo su espada a una velocidad extraordinaria. Akako: (Toma un respiro y sujeta su espada) Se ve porque es Capitán, sin duda su Zanjutsu es impresionante, y su velocidad también lo es. Kida: No me interesan tus halagos, no seré piadoso contra alguien que asesino a mis compañeros de esa forma tan despiadada. Akako: (Suspira un poco) Es estresante verlo aquí... O más bien molesto. Según los informes que había recibido, el Capitán Ryumaki había sido enviado a una misión que abarcaría toda la mañana. Akako: ¿Diablos hace aquí? Kida: No puedo permitir que asesines a más Shinigami, ni a ningun habitante de la Sociedad de Almas. Akako: ¡Interfieres con mi misión! Ella se dispuso a desaparecer y con alta velocidad lo atacaría por la espalda con su Zanpaku-tō, pero tal como esperaba su ataque fue facilmente bloqueado por la habilidad del Capjtán con la espada. Kida: Nada mal, ¡pero! Con una velocidad muy superior, Kida asesto un fuerte golpe con su espada, y se dice "golpe" y no "corte", nada más por que Akako pudo bloquearlo, sin embargo el impacto fue tan potente que la fuerza del Capitán la arremetio contra un muro violentamente. Akako: Uhg... La pelirroja uso su espada con tal de ponerse de pie, aunque su cuerpo quedara desecho, ella daría todo de si para cumplir la misión que le asignaron, así había sido siempre su lealtad. Akako: Ven, ¡Capitán Ryumaki! Kida no hizo mayor gesto y desaparecio nuevamente, su calentamiento había concluido y estaba listo para luchar con más seriedad. Para Akako le sería imposible corresponder a los movimientos de Kida, incluso si luchara en su mejor estado no podría imaginar ser competencia para un Capitán, al menos no sin estrategía previa; haber estudiado las habilidades de los miembros del clan Ryumaki no le servia de nada si no preparaba al menos tres planes anticipados, se había confiado demasiado. Mientras Akako se mantenía inmovil, el joven Capitán le demostraba por que era llamado "el Demonio de ojos rojos", sus dotes en Zanjutsu deslumbraban con la discreta precision de sus cortes, combinado con su velocidad habían dejado el cuerpo de la oficial visiblemente afectado. Kida: ¿Sigues viva? Eso es raro... La pelirroja se encontraba con una respiración un tanto tensa, pero aun así estaba de pie a pesar del constante ataque de Kida... Según las palabras de este, era raro que con solo un latido de su corazón no hubiera muerto, y a ella tambien le extrañaba, sin embargo la hora de terminar esto para el Capitán pronto llegaría de la forma menos esperada. ¿?: Vayahh... Yo diría que tienes problemas Akako-kun. Kida dio la vuelta de manera instantánea, solo para ver a un hombre de cabellos azules sentado en el borde de una ventana y con una sonrisa amistosa lo saludo con un gesto de mano. Kida: Tu eres... ¿William Yakkaina? William: (Levanta el brazo) ¡Presente! Ah, por cierto. A una velocidad excepcional, el ex Capitán le otorgo de mala manera un corte brutal y con plena intención asesina... Esa sonrisa aterradora y tétrica podía dejar perplejo a cualquiera, y por desgracia Kida no era la excepción. William: ¡Ohh! ¡Impresionante Capitán! Lograste resistir mi corte a pesar de que casi atraviezo tu espina... ¡Eres genial, ja, ja! William, o solo Will era un tipo por de más extraño, lo cual combinado con sus dotes de asesino sadico causaban mezcla difícil de superar. William: ¿Mmn? (Inclina un poco su cabeza) El traidor dejo de prestarle atención a Kida para mirar a la persona detrás de el, era una pobre sangrando a montones por todas esas cortadas, Akako. William: ¡Akako-kun! ¿Estas bien? Parece que te cortaron, ¿necesitas una bandita para tu dedo? Akako trataba de no escupir sangre, mientras miraba a uno de sus superiores con desdén... William era de todo menos bien visto por los demás subordinados de Kiheitai... Por razones más que obvias. William: ¡Ja, ja! ¡Yo diría que ya estas en "tu color", ¿no? ¡¡Ja, ja!! Y rápidamente Will esquivo una estocada que iba tras su espalda, el nunca olvido a Kida, ni a su habilidad con la espada. William: ¡Eso, eso! ¡Kida-kun parece que aun estas on fire! De hecho el mayor de los Ryumaki estaba respirando un tanto agitado, ese corte fue profundo y le causo más problemas de los que podía pensar... Y lo peor es que su oponente lo notaba muy bien y por eso se divertía con el. William: Bien, ¿quieres que juguemos un poco más? ¿O te cansaste y quieres que pasemos a la hora de la siesta? Kida: No... No permitiré que ustedes sacrifiquen más vidas inocentes... ¡¡No lo permitiré!! Kida mantuvo la hemorragia en su herida cubriéndola con la palma, y se dispuso a emitir una serie de cortes al ex Capitán, que por su puesto eludía con gracia sin evitar comentar. William: ¡Ja, ja! ¡Es inútil, inútil, inútil! El burlon le dio una pisada violenta para detener su movimiento y lo empujo con un rodillazo. El Capitán Ryumaki trataba de oponerse de pie, rehusante a ceder. Kida: Maldito... ¿Como se atreven a haced esto...? Aun cuando ustedes velaron por la justicia en algun momento... No lo puedo entender... William: No hace falta que entiendas nada... Will sonrió un poco más y abrió sus ojos de forma indiferente y soberbia. William: Es inútil... Todo es inútil, la Sociedad de Almas esta acabada, Kida-kun... Lastima que dormirás demasiado y no llegaras a contemplar el espectáculo que el Kiheitai tiene planeado, ¡las-ti-ma! Kida: ... Ryumaki no dijo más, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a levantarse apoyandose con su fiel espada... Sabia que podía aun hacer algo... Aunque sea irse con honor. Más Will previno esto de forma inusual, le ordeno a Akako que se retirara como pudiese, aun si debia arrastrar si cuerpo, la curaria luego de "preparar un regalo". Kida: (Pensado: Aun puedo hacer algo... Todavía puedo... ¡Reiatsu no me falles ahora!) ¡¡Ban-- William: ... -kai. Kida no termino su orden, al impresionarse al escuchar la de William y ver la espada de este brillando en un destello... Luego de eso todo se torno negro... ---- ... ---- ¿?: Haruka... Haruka: ¿Mmn? Por tercera vez, ¿qué Yūko? En otro sitio de la extensa Sociedad de Almas, dos niños paseaban por los cuarteles de la Primera división... Estos pequeños eran los gemelos Haruka y Yuko, que de hecho tenían el titulo de terceros oficiales. Yūko: En realidad es la cuarta.... ¿Y a donde vamos? Haruka: ¡Ya te dije que solo estamos aquí paseando, nunca hay un lugar fijo cuando paseas! Yūko: Ahh... ¿No deberíamos estar trabajando? Haruka: Estuvimos trabajando desde muy temprano... ¡Si no tomamos un rato de recreo al menos seria explotación infantil! Yūko: (Inclina la cabeza) Hermano hoy llegamos hace solo una hora... Eres un vago... La chica le miro con sus sentimientos apagados como era costumbre, mientras el mayor más bien se puso nervioso y más frustrado por esas expresiones, y rápidamente se puso a la ofensiva. Haruka: ¡Ya te estas comportando como Papa! ¡¡Cada maldito día!! Yūko: ¿Ah, sí? Yo diría que tu estas más parecido a nuestra Madre... Por desgracia para tus esperanzas de conseguir novia en un futuro, no en apariencia... Haruka: (Con vena en la frente) ¡Argh! ¡¡Cada día te soporto una patada menos, piérdete!! El se fue corriendo furico a la oficina de la Comandante, mientras su hermana entendía lo obvio, cuando entrara bastaría con un puñetazo de Naoko para calmar la furia del joven... Así era siempre... Yuko solo miro la vista del Seireiteo desde una ventana, junto con su reflejo. Yūko: Mmn... Padre... ¿Habras tenido que soportar esto también? Tu y nuestra Madre... ¿Mmh? Se salió un poco de su monologo, y prestar atención a algo… A nada, no había gritos furiosos, ni quejas infantiles, ni maullidos, ni nada… Era paz absoluta, ¿un milagro tal vez…? No lo sabía, por lo que bajo rápidamente hacía donde estaba su hermano, para llevarse una próxima sorpresa. Yūko: ¿Haruka? Asomo su cabeza a la puerta para ver a su hermano, sentado en el piso como si lo hubieran noqueado, nada fuera de lo normal… Ella suspiro de alivio, pero le miro más confusa. Yūko: Idiota, ¿Qué haces ahí? Haruka: B-Beh… B-Behhn… ¡B-Behm…! Yūko: ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Volviste a ver una araña? Levántate de… una… Abrió los ojos con gran impresión, luego asombro… Y cuando por fin su cabeza pudo procesarlo terror… Yūko: (Se cubre la boca) ¿Q-Q-Que diablos…? Haruka: ¡¡N-No puede…!! Ambos estaban fuertemente impactados y consternados… Nada era más horrible que ver la parte de un cuerpo desmembrado… Viéndote, con los ojos muertos, la piel gris y el putrefacto olor corrompiendo tus sentidos… Yūko: E-E-Ese es… Y el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte e intenso, si se trataba de una persona conocida… Haruka: C-Capitán… Yūko: C-Capitán Ryumaki… El resultado de la lucha estaba más obvio que lo que estaban mirando… Pero ahí estaba, la cabeza del orgulloso Capitán colocada como trofeo encima de la ventana como exhibición para que todos lo vieran… Esto era demasiado para que solo unos niños lo vieran… Demasiado… Yūko trato de toser, para recuperar la cordura, se acerco a su hermano y le sobo un poco el hombro… Eso siempre lo calmaba cuando se encontraba en pánico, y esta vez funciono… Aunque seguía siendo incomodo que una cabeza mutilada te estuviera viendo... Haruka: ¿Q-Que hacemos Yūko? Yūko: (Toma un respiro hondo y suspira) Bueno, calmarnos primero… Y buscar a la Comandante… Haruka: ¡Eso, a su oficina! Los chicos corrieron al cuarto privado de Naoko Kodokuna, dejando atrás la cabeza postrada de Kida… Esta vez deseaban con todas sus fuerzas escuchar ese grito de “¡¡No me molestes o te rompo el cráneo!!” al golpear la puerta, ahh, como lo deseaban escuchar… Nunca habían sentido tanto el necesitar de alguien mayor, sea quien sea. Haruka: ¡¡Capitana!! Yūko: ¡Comandante, por favor disculpe las molestias pero abra! Haruka: ¡¡Abre ya vieja de— Antes de que la maleducada boca de Haruka prosiguiera, la puerta se abrió a causa de tantos golpes, por lo que este chico cayó sin más… Es increíble lo organizada que estaba la habitación, nunca antes habían puesto un pie ahí, pero eso no era importante, lo destacable en el cuarto era una nota en el escritorio de Naoko. Yūko: Haruka, hay una nota ahí. Haruka: ¿Eh? Hasta yo sé que es tonto para alguien de su cargo dejar un aviso así. Yūko: Calla, quizás nos diga dónde está ahora. Haruka: Mmn… Los dos leyeron la nota con extremo cuidado, de pies a cabeza, de arriba abajo, de adelante hacia atrás… Y todo para leer una desconcertante y simple palabra… Haruka '''y '''Yūko: … ¿”Adiós”…? Haruka: ¿Y eso que diablos significa Yūko…? Yūko: … Haruka: ¡Yūko! Yūko: ¿E-Eh? La chica tenía el pelo erizado, la piel como de gallina, y un horrible presentimiento en la cabeza… En esta palabra había mil y un significados más… Y su cabeza procesaba y generaba hipótesis sin parar, por lo que esta vez Haruka le ayudo a reaccionar. Yūko: (Suspira un poco más y asiente) Bien… Tenemos que informarle esto a alguien… Haruka: ¿A quién? Oh, se me ocurren unas cuantas personas… ¡A todo el maldito mundo! Yūko: ¡¡Calla!! Y mejor mira. El chico solo asintió, y le miro mientras se sentaba en la cama de Naoko, bastante agradable por cierto. Yūko coloco sus dedos debajo del escritorio y presiono un botón, parecía conocer bastante bien esta sala, ¡no hay duda de que es una analizadora nata! Su hermano solo parpadeaba confundido, mientras en el espejo del escritorio se reflejaba un holograma, una figura de apariencia vejez, con una sonrisa tranquila y pasiva… Era la mismísima Miu Kodokuna, de la Guardia Real. Miu: Ahh, mi nietecita veo que por fin me hablas… ¿Oh? ¿Nao-chan te ves mejor que de costumbre, ¡como de diez años más joven! ¡¿Cuál es la crema que usas?! Yūko: (Tose un poco) ¡¡Por favor Miu-sama!! ¡Esto es importante! Miu: Je, je… Ya sé, ya sé Yūko-chan… Solo parece que vieron un fantasma, por eso trato de relajar un poco las mentes confundidas. La abuela miro detrás de Yūko a un Haruka aun consternado, y pensando que cuando salieran verían nuevamente solo una parte de lo que fue el Capitán Ryumaki… Era muy duro. Haruka: Mmn… Miu: Los Shinigami caemos siempre con honor… Sentirse triste por su muerte sería una falta de respeto hacia sus esfuerzos todos estos años que estuvo como Capitán, Haruka-kun. Haruka: ¿Eh? El parpadeo más sorprendido, mientras la ancianita le sonrió y miro nuevamente a Yūko. Le comento que informaría de inmediato a la Cámara de los 46, junto al mismísimo Rey… Y que no dijeran nada de lo ocurrido, que pronto todo el cuerpo del Capitán Ryumaki sería encontrado para examinar. Los dos niños asintieron… Y cuando Miu desapareció solo pudieron irse del cuarto, tratando de pensar que nada había sucedido. Capítulo 4: Beg For War Parte 1: Guardia Real Sin duda la mayoría parte del tiempo se prefería no interrumpir al Rey en su descanso, puesto que le toma mucho tiempo para recobrar energía para un solo día fuera del cristal. Sin embargo a Miu no le importaba nada cuando los asuntos son de suma importancia. Miu: (Fuera de la habitación) Que me dejes entrar jovencito, ya te dije que es por tu propio bien. Guardián: Miu-sama tengo ordenes de no dejar pasar a na-- La anciana se lo había advertido, con una sonrisa su mano le había arrancado un ojo ocular (para la colección) y ya que el pobre tipo estaba muerto en el suelo se dispuso a entrar. Para Miu era extremadamente necesario hablar con el Rey, busco entre el escritorio el objeto que despertaba a Tenshō y tras hacerlo sonar, el anciano (un tanto enojado) salio del cristal. '' '''Tenshō:' Supongo que al despertarme necesitas algo de suma importancia, descanse solo un mes, tengo solo 24 horas para mantenerme.... Miu: Despierto lo se, sin embargo no poseemos del tiempo para oír tu sin fin de cosas sobre como duermes. Tenemos un asunto de suma importancia a discutir. Tenshō: ¿Y no podía ser sin mi? Miu: Puesto que tu colocaste a la Sōtaichō en el puesto y esta lo abandono, no no se puede sin ti. Aquel comentario dejo perplejo a Tenshō no entendió que sucedía más simplemente siguió a Miu, al llegar a la entrada del palacio vio a sus ocho guardias los únicos en los que podía confiar plenamente. Era divertido ver como cuatro de los guardias eran familia y actuasen como si hace milenios no hablaran. Haru que normalmente se encontraba con aspecto sombrío reía junto a Minamy su hermana, que jugaba con su extenso cabello blanco; por otro lado Kenji se encontraba en una conversación extraña con su sobrina Anjī, algo relacionado con medicinas peligrosas. Nanashi probaba fuerzas con Shiro, esto era común en Nanashi. Mientras Sōsuke se encontraba sentado viendo el cielo despejado. Tenshō: ¡¡Oye!! Sōsuke no te llame para que tuvieras esa mirada de desviación. Sōsuke: ¿No es extraño? saber que tu estudiante dirige un ejercito de hombres con sed de venganza, no estar triste seria raro. El hombre tenía razón le era imposible no pensar en Kojiro su estudiante, quien termino encerrado en el Muken ¿que mas desolador que darse cuenta que que su alumno es un criminal que ahora esta suelto?. A aquel hombre muy pocos le entendían, a pesar de que Minamy, Kenji y Tenshō fueron profesores tenían grandes cantidades de alumnos en un mismo salón, no se concentraban en un solo estudiante. Tenshō: Es como ver que en tu familia hay un traidor, y que tu propio hermano tuvo que matarlo. No hacia mas de tres meses que Seicer Kobashi se revelo contra la Sociedad de Almas, su peligrosidad era tal que se envió a un Guardia Real, sin embargo no fue otro el enviado que el mismo Kenji, que se vio obligado a darle fin a la vida de su hermano. Sōsuke: Puede ser, pero el sentimiento no es igual. Miu: Bueno ya todos hablaron, se saludaron y se dieron cuenta que tiene 3 horas sin hablar. El Tenchūren ya esta listo y la Cámara de los 46 nos espera. Minamy: ¿Tan grave es el asunto que nos vamos a reunir con todos esos ancianos? (las palabras de Minamy eran un tanto sarcásticas). Aunque no veo mal en saludar al otro abuelo. Haru: ¿Y por que tenemos que ir todos? Con asuntos tan graves nada más enviamos a 2 si el asunto va muy mal. Miu: Porque para lo que sucederá se necesita el permiso de las 9 residentes del palacio. Sin más los 9 subieron al Tenchūren y el mismo cayo en la entrada de la Cámara, el modo de transporte ahora tardaba no más de 5 minutos en llegar al Seretei. El primero en salir fue Haru, el guardián de lo inexplicable; en casos en los que el Rey baja a la Sociedad de Almas es necesario colocar una barrera, o bien una cúpula para que le reiatsu del mismo no se sienta, esto con el fin de evitar muertes. Haru salio, chasqueo los dedos y al instante una barrera dorada cubrió toda la zona de la Cámara. A lo lejos sin embargo dos figuras se acercaban a una gran velocidad, ni Sōsuke, ni Anjī, ni Haru sabían quienes eran más el resto los reconocieron. Miu los vio con una mirada de desaprobación, más al instante se percato que traían en sus manos, los cinco que sabían quienes eran vieron a Tenshō, su mirada lo decía todo, el hombre no sabia que decir, ni como reaccionar. El estrés del momento provoco que su cabello se volviera más blanco. Minamy: Abuelo... Tenshō: No digas nada Minamy. Yūko: Su alteza, espero no le hayamos molestado. Haruka: Sentimos lo sucedido. Las palabras de los niños eran sinceras, habían vivido con Naoko y Luka por un gran tiempo y eran quienes mas solitarios se encontraban. Tenshō: No importa. La mirada del anciano lo decía todo, de quien menos esperaba su ida era de Naoko a quien entreno por años. Para su consuelo solo quedaba el pensar que debió ser algo sumamente importante y no meramente un acto de rebeldía. No comentaron nada más, el camino hacia el cuarto de reunión de la Cámara parecía interminable. Al entrar como siempre que lo hacia al rey se le presentaba más la cara sin emoción alguna, fue suficiente para que todos se callaran. Uno de los seis jueces quien parecía ser el líder tomo la palabra. Juez: Bienvenidos, honramos su presencia en especial la del rey Tenshō. Tenshō: Han pasado 1000 años Hajime, la vida te ha tratado bien, he de suponer. Hajime: Excelente puedo decir, hablar con la voz del rey es extenuante si, pero no me quejo. Hajime Shirahama presidente de la Cámara y anterior teniente de Tenshō tanto en la Tercera como en la Primera División, padre de Hayate quien se casó con la hija de Tenshō. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y por la mirada de Tenshō, Hajime sabia que no sucedía nada bueno. Hajime: Bueno, ¿Que sucede?. Miu: Ni te hagas el descomunicado, ambos sabemos que ya sabes lo acontecido. Hajime: Pues si, inclusive tenemos sugerencias de personas para ocupar el cargo. Shiro: ¿En serio?, yo considero que no hay capitán o teniente alguno para ocupar dicho cargo. Juez: ¿A caso dices que nuestras opciones son tontas? Kenji: No, no lo dijo. Soy el más joven en cuanto a tiempo en la guardia y puedo decir que todos los altos cargos son muy poco útiles. Juez 2: ¿Y que dices de Sanosuke Asakura? Minamy: Si una muy buena opción, sin embargo no es una figura a respetar. Sabio: ¿Y que tal tu hermano? Haru: ¿Oliver? ¿Un Kenpachi? Tenshō: Todos sabemos que pasó con el ultimo Kenpachi que dirigió el Gotei. Juez 3: ¿Y tu hijo? Anjī: ¿Kuro? ¿Un niño mimado dirigiendo a más de 1.000 hombres? Me gustaría ver eso Se consideraron 10 miembros del Gotei 13 y la Guardia Real refutó a todos, la Cámara de los 46 veía sus poderes mermados ante tanta objeción del rey y su guardia, hasta que... Sabio: Entonces, ¿Por que no ha alguien de su guardia? Su alteza. Tenshō: ¿Que dices? Sabio: Como rey que elige su guardia considera varios aspectos para un nuevo guardia, en su tiempo se contaba con cinco guardias para protegerlo, usted posee ocho. Considero que coloquemos a uno que tenga madera de líder, tal vez a su heredera. Anjī: No.. no.. no! No conozco a nadie de este Gotei, más que a Akemi y a Kuro, yo me rehúso. Hajime: Entonces, ¿Que tal Haru? Haru: No gracias abuelo, no me gusta ser el mandamás. Hajime: Supongo que Minamy tampoco lo desea. Minamy: La verdad no, y nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí preguntándonos quien quiere, cuando la verdad es que de los ocho solo uno es capaz de dirigir el Gotei 13. Puede que no sea el mas sabio, pero es lo suficientemente capaz de dirigir a estas personas. Todos ellos saben de quien hablo, yo propongo a Kenji Kobashi. Parte 2: Kiheitai Reinaba el silencio, era extraño, en aquella base el silencio era sinónimo de peligro. Aterrador en comparación con otros silencios, un simple grito provocaba el conocimiento de lo temible. Sin embargo, solo se oía el viento, no había gritos, no había golpes, el peligro no estaba. Adentrándose en las instalaciones no había cuarto con con alguien dentro, todos estaban vacíos, inclusive el denominado Salón del Trono estaba vacío. La figura común sentada en aquella silla no estaba, aunque claro esta, no hemos visto el salón subterráneo. El Castillo de las Sombras cambiaba su ubicación cada 13 semanas, y no solo esto cambiaba sino aquello ubicado dentro. Sus habitaciones se movían, nunca era igual, para algunos era molesta mas para sus altos cargos era necesario. Bajo tierra solo se reunían los miembros mas importantes, sino es que solo sus lideres. Fue en cuestión de minutos para que el Kiheitai se enterara de lo sucedido. La ida de Naoko Kodokuna era algo inesperado pero gracias a eso podría ponerse el plan en marcha. Aquel salón era conocido como el "El Salón del Olimpo", esto debido a que sus 10 miembros más importantes eran quienes opinaban, el resto podría decirse que eran espectadores. '' ''La silla mas grande le pertenecía a su líder Kojiro Mibu, quien ademas se sentaba en medio. Todas las sillas eran distintas, aunque a diferencia de afuera este lugar era muy bullicioso. Nagato: ¡¿Y porqué demonios no atacamos ya?! ¡Sus defensas están bajas! Nagato Shihōin hermano menor de Nanashi, no exactamente el más sabio pero si muy buen estratega, sabia cuando atacar y no temía en decirlo. William'': ¿Ehh, con qué fin? Necesitamos a todos, y Akako-kun se raspo la rodilla la última vez. '''Akako: Calle. Yo puedo acelerar el proceso de curación si es necesario, mis heridas son solo superficiales. Zeo: Veo muy oportuno el ataque. Puede ser una trampa. Ryu: ¿Y si no lo es? Puedo ayudar a Akako a curarse. Será rápido. Kenpachi: Por lo que me informó el espía, no han escogido a nadie. Y cuando lo hiciesen se tardarán un tiempo en hacerlo oficial. ¿Espía? Las palabras eran claras, había alguien informando al Kiheitai sobre lo ocurrido, alguien dentro del Gotei 13. ¿Pero con qué fin? Zeo: Aún así, no podemos arriesgarnos. Hiroto: ¿Por qué no? Inhabilitamos la Cuarta División, no se pueden curar a menos que deseen explotar. Serían bastante imbéciles si lo hiciesen. Kenpachi: Una guerra continúa siéndolo hasta que uno de los dos bandos acabe. Kiyoshi: Discuten demasiado para asuntos con tan poca relevancia. Nuestra simple existencia es desconocida. Solo el Rey y su Guardia conocen de nuestra existencia, y esto lo sabemos porque nuestro espía nos lo dijo. Sin embargo, la Guardia Real entra en acción en casos de suma importancia, y a menos que matemos a todos los capitanes eso no sucederá. Kiyoshi tenía un punto de vista muy acertado, la Guardia Real muy pocas veces tomaba cartas en el asunto, y no siempre era posible la aparición de toda. Normalmente enviaba a 3 guardias para que se hicieran cargo, puesto que el Rey no siempre podía quedarse solo. Sin embargo, estos hombres están seriamente preparados para todo lo que suceda. ¿?: No creo que sea necesario matar a todos los capitanes. La fuga del Muken no fue suficiente, a pesar de que los más peligrosos se encontraban en dicha prisión. Ōshi sabe perfectamente que hacer, aunque la mayoría de ustedes si quiera le prestan atención cuando habla. Sabemos a la perfección que no es alguien en quien confiar, si quiera cuando fue capitán comandante lo era. William: (Parpadea) Ohh, ¿y tu quien eres? ¿?: Ja, ja, ja, no tengo porque rendirle cuentas a un idiota que no se da cuenta que su sombra es más interesante que él. Yo solo soy la informante. William: ¡Mrhj! (Trata de no reírse) ¡Ja, ja! ¡Por fin alguien con sentido del humor! Zeo: Chizuru Okimasa, Quinta Oficial de la Duodécima División. Se encuentra entre nosotros porque es nuestra informante en el Gotei 13, es interesante darse cuenta que inclusive ella odia a su tío. Ōshi: ¿Y exactamente quien es su tío? Zeo: Ōshi, dudar de nosotros es grandioso en ti. Su tío es nada más y nada menos que el mismo Rey. Chizuru: Odiar es una palabra muy poco correcta para esta situación. Simplemente considero que vivir bajo un reinado de alguien que no aprecia la belleza de lo demás es estúpido. Además de que considero que no cuidó lo suficiente a mi tía durante su último parto y por eso murió. Chizuru sin duda tenía un punto de vista un poco extraño. Sin embargo, nadie podía decirle nada puesto que no era un miembro en quien confiar, sobre todo porque hasta ese día se dio a conocer. Inclusive podría decirse que ella no era confiable en lo absoluto. Ōshi: Bueno, como la hermosa Chizuru señala... Este le sonrió a la chica, más esta solo miro a otro lado sonrojada... Solo Zeo tenía entendido que entre Ōshi y Chizuru había cierta atracción, y claro, para este le sonaba un tanto repugnante. Ōshi: No hay mejor momento para atacar el Gotei 13. Mi insectos ya me informaron que se escogió al Capitán Comandante, sin embargo, no se hará oficial hasta dentro de (revisa su reloj), 3 horas. Tenemos tiempo, será divertido ver caer al Gotei 13. William: ¿Eso sera prudente? Recuerden que tenemos a algunos hombres heridos... Bueno no hombres, solo una niña que se lastimo el tobillo mientras jugaba... Ōshi: William, no seas tan tonto. Ōshi levantó su mano, y un rayo de luz verde impactó a Akako. La misma se sintió extraña al instante, adolorida inclusive, pero tanto el dolor de las heridas que proporcionó el capitán, como el del rayo de luz se esfumaron al instante, la misma miró sus heridas, sus cortes, su mano... Todo había regresado a la normalidad, para su mente perpleja. Akako: ¿Que demonios hiciste? Ōshi: Querida, te sorprenderías de todo lo que puedo hacer. William: ¿Como pudiste haberme dicho eso? ¡Eres horrible...! Ōshi: Ya calla William, eres solo un payaso. Kojiro:(Se levanta de su asiento) Bien, mi querido Kiheitai. Es hora de que partamos hacia el Gotei 13. Al decir esto, todo estalló en aullidos de victoria. Sabían a que iban directamente, y el fallo no era una opción. Primero dejaron a Chizuru ir, puesto que tenía que defender a su división. Y tras una hora para prepararse. Partieron hacia lo que más deseaban. Un Mar de Sangre como plato principal. Capítulo 5: Beg For War 2 Tras la desaparición de la Comandante, todo estaba muy silencioso. Era un silencio no muy agradable; el rumor sobre la Comandante ya había recorrido todo el Seireitei, no había capitán que no estuviese enterado de lo acontecido. Unos se encontraron más afectados que otros, sin embargo, todos esperaban las órdenes de la Cámara de los 46, la carta de comunicación de quien será el nuevo comandante. Se oía cada tanto a alguien correr, mas no era algo anormal, siempre alguien llevaba una nueva noticia. Sin embargo, en los cuarteles de la Duodécima División, no era algo común oír a alguien correr, o bien caminar. Todos debían encontrarse en los laboratorios. Inclusive la capitana se encontraba en una de sus muchas investigaciones. A su lado su Teniente, que normalmente no gustaba de dichas investigaciones. Ryuto: ¡Taicho, debería dejar de investigar y celebrar! ¡Tenemos 3 horas de libre investigación gracias a la desapa--- Michelle (pateándole la cara a Ryuto): ¿¡CUANTAS ENDEMONIADAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS GRANDÍSIMO INEPTO!? El carácter de la capitana era algo a lo que temer, y mucho más cuando se encontraba investigando sobre algo que le agradaba. Las puertas se abrieron, se divisó una joven de extenso cabello negro con un bolso café a su lado. Sus lentes no dejaba que se le vieran los ojos, sin embargo su sola presencia provocaba miedo en cada uno de los investigadores, menos de Ryuto y de Michelle. Ryuto: ¡Chizuru-chan! ¿¡Cómo te fue con esa tarea!? ¿Mataste a alguien? ¿Le destruiste la tráquea? Chizuru (con cara de asesina): Ryuto-san, le he dicho miles de veces, que no me llame "Chizuru-chan". Ryuto: ¡Vamos! ¡Eso es lo de menos! ¡Responde! Chizuru: Como tenientes que es (se acomoda los anteojos), debe de saber que en mi misión no se encuentra el matar a nadie. Solo informar lo necesario al bando enemigo. Anteriormente, se observó a Chizuru como una espía del Kiheitai infiltrada en el Gotei 13. Sin embargo, Chizuru fue escogida por la Capitana Comandante para que jugara el papel de doble espía; gracias a su cercanía con el Rey, Chizuru tenía en su mano la carta de confianza de Zeo, y así ganándose la aceptación de la organización misma. Chizuru informaba lo necesario al Kihetai, y seguido de eso informaba todo a su Capitana. Michelle: Sí... (se aleja de su escritorio) dime Chizuru, que sabes. Chizuru: Como me dijeron Mich-sama, informé al Kiheitai sobre la ida de la Capitana Comandante. Seguido de esto me invitaron a la reunión para decidir que se haría. El Kiheitai se encontrará aquí en menos de 45 minutos Mich-sama. Ryuto: Vaya, parece que tenemos mucho que informar, y estamos cortos de tiempo. No crees, Chizuru... chan. Chizuru: Que no... me llames... ¡¡CHIZURU-CHAN!! En un instante el Teniente salió volando por el Departamento y atravesó una pared. Este con una sonrisa saludó a Chizuru, quien amargadamente se acomodó los anteojos, y miró a todos los demás, dándoles a entender que lo sucedido no era de su incumbencia, por lo que todos volvieron al trabajo. Michelle: Informa sobre una reunión inmediata a las demás divisiones. Chizuru: Sí, Mich-sama. (Al darse vuelta mira de reojo a la capitana) Por otro lado, Mich-sama... ¿Ya sabe lo que sucedió con el Capitán Kida? Michelle: Sí... la Sexta División sin capitán, y su teniente en Cama... No estamos exactamente bien... Chizuru: Lo sé... Chizuru inmediatamente utilizó el Tenteikūra para pedir la reunión inmediata a todos los capitanes. Todos asintieron a la perfección, y en menos de 3 minutos todos se encontraban en el cuarto de reunión de la primera división. Era la primera vez en 1500 años que no poseían 2 capitanes, y la primera en 2000 en que uno de estos fuera el Comandante. La sala estaba inundada por miradas tristes, 2 capitanes habían perdido a su hermano mayor, y una a su mejor amiga. Cuando Michelle entró, no faltaba nadie, no era la primera vez que llegaba de última a una reunión, pero le pareció severamente nostálgico el ver que no la regañaban como todo el tiempo. La misma entró y se colocó en su lugar, con Ryuto tras ella, y seguido de eso, Chizuru se colocó frente a los 9, puesto que Yorumaru no podía presentarse debido a la crisis de su división. Chizuru: Buena tarde, capitanes de los 13 Escuadrones. Akemi: ¿Buena? ¿Qué exactamente tiene de buena? Ambas sabemos que tenemos la Cuarta División en crisis, la Sexta División perdió a básicamente todos sus miembros, y la Primera División y el Gotei 13 completo, perdió a su Capitana Comandante. ¿Qué demonios tiene eso de bueno? Shinji: Akemi-san, no se exalte. Todos estamos muy tensos, pero deje--- Akemi: ¡¿Que la deje hablar?! Sannosuke: Akemi-chan, tranquilícese. Akemi debió quedarse callada, estaba extremadamente abrumada de lo que sucedía, no se encontraba exactamente en la mejor situación. Aunque todos sabían que ella estaba estresada por otros asuntos. Chizuru: Bueno, nos vemos acá reunidos para conversar sobre lo que se avecina. Como todos saben, la Capitana Comandante anteriormente me había puesto como espía en el Kiheitai, y tras la ida de la misma, se me dio la tarea de informar a dicha organización sobre la ida de esta. El Kiheitai ha decidido que atacará hoy, exactamente dentro de 35 minutos. Vendrá todo su ejército y debemos encontrarnos preparados. Kenpachi (Oliver): Entonces, debemos ponernos a trabajar. Chizuru: Sí, Shirahama-san, lamentablemente usted no podrá encontrarse con nosotros en este campo de batalla, dentro de 5 minutos recibirá una llamada que estoy segura no se esperaba (se acomoda los anteojos). Por otro lado, como la Cuarta División no se encuentra exactamente en buen estado, los heridos se ubicarán en la Duodécima División. Jeikko: Creo que no soy el único que piensa que ir a la Duodécima División a curarse es un poco... traumante. Lo más probable es que terminemos con un brazo extra. Michelle: Me parece interesante tu estúpido comentario, Jeikko. Jeikko: Siempre tan encantadora, Michelle-chan. Chizuru: Por otro lado... Además de la ida de la Capitana Comandante, el hecho de que la Cuarta División se encuentra en peligro, y la muerte del Capitán Kida. ¿Alguien sabe dónde demonios está la capitana Mizuki? El comentario dejó perplejo a los 18 de los 19 Shinigami que se encontraban reunidos. No habían notado que solo Masamune, el teniente de Mizuki había asistido a la reunión. Masamune se encontró cabizbajo, hasta que le preguntaron. Riku: Masamune-san, ¿Dónde está su capitana? Masamune: N-no... s-sé... antes de la reunión me dijo que iba a visitar a su esposo... era... como si supiera lo que iba a suceder. ¿?: Es porque sabe que su esposo se encuentra en serios problemas, Masamune-kun. Al oír la voz las 19 personas se voltearon hacia la puerta. Aquello era algo completamente inesperado, la última vez que vieron a este hombre dejó solo una carta de disculpa, y desde entonces el puesto de Capitán de la Décima División lo había tomado otra persona, además, detrás de este se encontraba una joven con extenso cabello rubio, una joven que no muchos conocían. Akemi: Kenji-san, ¿Que lo trae por acá? Kenji: Grandiosa pregunta, Akemi. La Guardia Rea se acaba de reunir con la Cámara de los 46, y ha dado a conocer al nuevo Capitán Comandante. Ryūsei: ¿Y quién es? Todos se quedaron observando a Kenji esperando que este anunciara al capitán. Mas al instante, uno de ellos entendió lo que sucedía. Esto no había sucedido nunca, era la primera vez, que un Guardia Real bajaba de su puesto y se colocaba como Capitán. Sannosuke: Oh... Felicidades Kenji-san, espero que cumpla con su puesto a la perfección. Michelle: ¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¿¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ÉL ES EL NUEVO CAPITÁN COMANDANTE!? Kenji: Hasta que al fin logras entender Michelle. Jeikko: Y, exactamente... ¿Quién es la dama de atrás suyo? Kenji: A ella... Kamitsure Kobashi, mi sobrina, Hija del Rey. Y mi teniente, si mal no estoy, no solo Naoko se fue, sino también Luka. La verdad este era un tema un poco molesto para todos, no solo la Capitana Comandante se había ido, sino también su teniente. Luka Kuromura no era alguien de muchas palabras, pero siempre era muy directo en cuanto a los temas de suma importancia en las reuniones de los altos cargos. Kamitsure (mira su reloj): Creo que estamos cortos de tiempo (se oye una explosión a lo lejos). El enemigo, acaba de llegar, considero oportuno que vayan a sus divisiones. Fue inesperado, de alguna forma Kamitsure adivinó lo que sucedía, su sola presencia daba un olor a Lavanda, inclusive a algunos les parecía extraño. Su reaitsu se volvía amigable conforme caminaba, era similar al de su padre, algo que sus otros hijos no poseían. Al instante, los capitanes y tenientes se fueron. Menos Chizuru, quien se quedó recordando algo que había hecho anteriormente, antes de llegar al Gotei, e inmediatamente después de salir de la reunión del Kiheitai. ---- FlASHBACK ---- En una cabaña escondida en lo más profundo de un bosque, era extraño dicho bosque, los árboles tenían sus hojas de color azul, un azul tan extraño que parecía que las mismas hojas eran agua. Mas en la cabaña se encontraba una joven de cabello negro, una joven de anteojos, que se encontraba hablando con cierto anciano de cabello rojizo. Chizuru: ¿Como se encuentra esta mañana, Tío? Tenshō: Muy bien sobrina, ha pasado un tiempo. Chizuru: Sí, desde que me envió a ver que tal hacían las cosas acá en el Gotei 13 y a informarle a usted todo lo que hacían, se ha encontrado muy difícil el poder hablar con usted sin tapujos. Tenshō: Sí, se vuelve cada vez más difícil que me informes. Pero, acá estamos. ¿Qué me tienes que informar? Chizuru no era exactamente una simple Quinta Oficial, siendo la sobrina del Rey, había sido enviada por el mismo para que le informase todo lo que se hacía en el Gotei 13, todos los errores que estos cometían. Claro está que al enviar a la misma como Espía al Kihetai esta informaba a la Guardia Real y al Gotei 13 lo que hacía dicho grupo. Era de esperarse que la misma comentara a Tenshō lo que pasaba, mas, parecía más preocupada de lo normal. Chizuru: Verá... como informante del Gotei 13 sobre el Kiheitai, iba a informar lo que se me pidió, mas cuando me encontraba entrando a la base de operaciones de este lugar... observé una conversación entre Zeo Yoshida... y... Tenshō: ¿Y quién? Chizuru: Puede ser que esté equivocada su Alteza. Tenshō: Eso podría decirte yo, siempre y cuando me digas quien era. Chizuru: Bueno.. también me lo confirmaron cuando se dijo que había un espía en la Guardia Real. Tenshō: Chizuru-chan, por favor, dime de quien hablas. Chizuru: De su nieto... Haru Shirahama, es el espía de la Guardia. ---- FIN DEL FlASHBACK ---- En aquella isla flotante, como le solían llamar los nietos del Rey cuando vivieron ahí de pequeños, se encontraba el Rey viendo hacia el cielo, sentando frente a un lago de la misma isla. No solo observaba el cielo, sino que veía como el Palacio de su hermano desaparecía, cuando un Guardia se iba, su palacio "moría". Sin embargo, a lo lejos se veía a una joven de cabellos blancos que se acercaba hacía él. Minamy: ¿Me llamaste abuelo? Tenshō: Siéntate conmigo Minamy. Minamy (sentándose): ¿Sucede algo? Tenshō: ¿Recuerdas cuando tuve que enviar a Kenji a matar a Seicer? ¿Mi hermano? Minamy: Sí. Tenshō: A Seicer lo tuvimos que matar no por que hubiese matado a muchas personas, no. Lo tuvimos que matar por intento de derrocar al Rey. Verás, Seicer era muy fuerte, y su reiatsu tenía un olor muy particular. ¿Sabes cual era, Minamy? Minamy: No. Tenshō: A locura... el mismo olor, que posee uno de tus hermanos, Minamy. Minamy: Bueno, Oliver si está un poco loco, pero no creo que su Reiatsu huela a locura. Tenshō: Ja ja ja ja, no hablo de Oliver, nieta querida, el Reiatsu de Oliver huele a Tigre sin bañar. Hablo de Haru... Minamy, Haru nos ha traicionado. Minamy (con los ojos abiertos debido a la sorpresa): ¿Q-qué quieres decir? Tenshō: Minamy, Haru ha decidido informar al Kiheitai sobre todo lo que estamos haciendo, como su hermana y líder de tu clan, deben de ser Oliver y tú quienes acaben con él. Minamy: ¿Y cómo exactamente lo vamos a hacer? Tenshō: ¿Por algo te hice guardia no? Espero que uses bien la cabeza, nieta. Yo tengo un largo descanso esperándome. Considero, que cuando vuelva a despertar, ya todo se encuentre en orden. Tras estas últimas palabras Tenshō se levantó, y desapareció. Al instante, Minamy llamó a su hermano Oliver, quien inmediatamente comprendió las palabras de Chizuru. La verdadera guerra comienza. Categoría:Sagas de Bleach Fannon